


Museum Night

by wonderminterplus



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters and aliens went to the charity gala event expecting just to party. For some though the night becomes a catalyst for relationships. Whether they be old or new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum Night

It was a star studded event. At least according to Monger it was and because of that the monsters and aliens were suppose to be on their best behavior. The details of why they had been invited to the charity gala at a museum slipped Cockroach’s memory. They must had been good ones he was sure.

Throughout the night Dr.Cockroach had been nursing a single alcoholic drink. Even before the mutation he caused for himself he had never been a huge drinker. It inhibited brain functions. Something that as even a mad scientist, he frowned upon. He only had the drink because it seemed out of place to be standing around without one.

Everyone else was occupied with some form of activity at the gathering. Susan had taken it upon herself to try and point out the museums exhibit’s to Sta’abi, trying to teach her about Earth culture. Cockroach didn’t expect that to go well given the lack of enthusiasm Sta’abi had given when the idea was sprung on her. Yet she let a chipper Susan lead her around.

Sqweep was talking with a couple of reputable scientists somewhere around the prehistoric exhibit. When Cockroach had slunk away from the conversation talk of the theory of cloning dead creatures had been started. He had grumbled something to the effect of “How very Jurassic Park of you.” and walked off.

Bob was another easy one to place. As expected he was where the food was. Bob’s bowtie had long since sunk into his gelatinous form. For some reason it had not dissolved unlike the food Bob was currently stuffing into his mouth from the refreshment table.

Who knew where Coverton was. Probably off being creepy. Cockroach was just happy that he wasn’t trying to spend any time with him. More than once Coverton had given off a vibe that he was perhaps somewhat interested in the cockroach man. A vibe that creeped Cockroach off. Not to mention he was happily taken.

Speaking of which, the prehistoric fishman in question found his way through the crowd and to Cockroach’s side.

“Bored?” Link asked. “Why aren’t you chatting up some of the doctors here?”

Cockroach sighed, his antennae twitching slightly.

“I did try. But I think some were put off by my… insectness. The Sqweep came into the conversation and took it over. Not the first time that has happened and probably won’t be the last.” Cockroach said with the lightest of frowns.

Link noted the frown and put a hand on the doctors shoulder.

“Kid means well. If it means anything I don’t think he’s actively trying to make you look dumb. Which you obviously are not by the way.” Link said.

“The sad part is you’re right.” Cockroach sighed. “Even with your soft spot for that child you are right.”

Link shrugged, not even attempting to deny it.

“What can I say? I’m good with children.” Link said.

There was a pause that bordered on awkward from Cockroach. After a quick mental weighing he ask the question that had been on his mind for years.

“Are you ever going to tell me about the children you had?” he asked.

The question caught Link off guard and for a moment he froze. His facial features soften a moment later and he sighed.

“Child, actually. Only one. And yes. We can talk about her.Not just right now though. Not in front of all these people.” Link said.

Cockroach nodded and placed his almost full glass down on a table. Link took the placing down of the glass and the soft dance music that played on cue, as a signal for him to make a move. He turned back to face Cockroach and half bowed to him.

“May I have this dance?” Link asked.

Link had extended a hand to the mad scientist. Cockroach didn’t hesitate in taking that hand. Link pulled Cockroach in close and placed one arm around Cockroach’s waist. Cockroach put his arms over the fishmans shoulders.

“I haven’t done formal dancing in quite some time.” Cockroach admitted. “I may be a bit rusty.”

“Thats okay. Because I’ve done like next to none.” Link said.

“Next to?” Cockroach questioned.

“Uhh, yeah. Confession time. When I heard about this whole shindig I may have looked up dance steps. Just so I wouldn’t make too much a fool of myself.” Link said.

Cockroach chuckled and leaned his head against Link’s chest.

“That’s very sweet.” Cockroach said.

“Don’t say that until we see how I do.” Link joked.

Cockroach wasn’t really paying that much attention to Link’s dancing skills. He was more interested in the feeling of his lovers heart beat and scales against him. Link’s cold scales would be a turn off to most people. Dr.Cockroach was not most people and he found the touch just as comforting as it had been since the beginning of their relationship. And Cockroach knew that those scales would heat up a bit with the body contact from Cockroach.

Right now he didn’t care if he and Link looked like a couple of damned fools. It just didn’t matter to him. Because right now to him the world was just him and Link.


End file.
